Victims of Love
by IceKeys121
Summary: He wants to help his family out while she wants to make her father proud and praise her modeling. He's struggling to get the money while she's struggling with her low esteem and her bulimia. Lucy and Gray will have to overcome the obstacles from destiny which will be the only thing that will join them and make them realize their true love.
1. Chapter 1

Victims of Love

**Chapter 1: The Start of a Long Journey**

A raven haired man walked inside the gym. A bag wrapped to his back. Boxing globes hanged from his bag. He wore black shorts, a dark blue t-shirt,and a pair of Nike shoes.

He made his way towards the boxing area. He dropped his bag near a bench.

He took off his shirt and put on his globes. He made his way towards the punching bag.

Each punch that landed on the bag took off some of his worries. Each hit made his body less tense. He felt like he could do anything every time his fist hit the bag.

He stopped and rested his head on the bag. His arms keeping the bag in place as he held it.

"Still no luck in finding a job?" The dark haired man turned around and found a tall man with long raven hair.

"No, I still haven't found something and Ur isn't getting any better." The man answered and let out a sigh.

"Have you found anything, Gajeel?"

Gajeel sat down at a bench and shook his head.

"Things are hard around here. You should know that, Gray.." Gajeel turned to see Gray back at punching the bag.

"You know, boxing isn't going to solve your problems, right?" Gajeel told his friend as he stood up and walked to hold the bag in place.

Gray grinned and punched the bag even harder when Gajeel stood in front of him holding the bag.

"It might not solve my problems but it helps take out the stress." Gray said in between punches.

"If that's your way of forgetting then go all out on it." Gajeel told him with a grin.

After an hour of boxing Gray stopped and sat down. He rested his back on a wall and sighed.

"I need to go see Ur.. Ultear can't take all the responsibility. I need to at least get money for them. Ultear has a job but she does have to maintain Meredy as well. I need to help them finish paying the house." Gray stood up and walked towards his bag. He took off his globes and put on his shirt. He strapped his bag to his back and turned to look at Gajeel, who still stood by the punching bag.

"I'll see you later." Gray said.

"Yeah. Take care and good luck with finding a job. Hope your mom gets better soon." Gajeel told him.

Gray turned around and grinned.

"Thanks.. And good luck to you too." Gray turned around and left the gym.

He walked through the streets with his hands on his pockets and his mind lost in thought.

He saw a small wooden house with huge trees surrounding it an smiled.

He walked up to the door and took out a key.

"I'm home!" He yelled as he walked inside the house.

He shut the door and saw his older sister, Ultear, walk down the stairs.

Her 14 year old daughter, Meredy, was coming down the stairs behind her mother.

"Hi uncle Gray!" Meredy greeted with a grin. She walked up to Gray and hugged him.

Gray smiled and hugged her back.

"You took longer today at the gym.." Ultear commented. She stood next to them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah.. I needed a little more time today. To many things are going inside my head. I need something to distract me." Gray told his sister. He let go of Meredy and patted her head.

"Is Ur sleeping?" He asked Ultear.

Ultear shook her head. "She's awake. She's been asking for you ever since she woke up."

"Then I'll go see her." Gray said. He walked up the stairs and turned to Ur's room.

When he walked inside her room he saw her sitting up and looking out her window.

"You finally got back." She whispered. She turned around and smiled.

Gray walked up to her bed and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Sorry for not being here when you woke up.." He told her.

He sat down at a chair that stood next to her bed. He held her hand and she smiled.

She placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it.

"Don't worry." She whispered as she gabbed a tissue and coughed.

Gray placed a hand on her forehead.

"You're burning up." He told her. He stood up and tried to call Ultear to bring Ur's medicine but was stopped by Ur.

"I'm fine. I think I'll be better by next week and I'll be able to go back to work." She told him.

Gray held her hand tightly and shook his head. "You aren't going back to work. I'll find a job soon and help you finish paying this house. As well as pay for all the medicine you'll be needing."

Ur let out a sigh.

"Why don't you go to the Heartfilia estate and ask for a job. I'm sure Jude needs someone. After all, your making me quite my job. He'll need someone new."

Gray sat down and placed his hands on his face as he thought about what his mother had said.

"I guess I'll go tomorrow and see if I can get a job." Gray said.

Ur smiled and patted his head."You'll definitely get a job."

"I hope so." Gray whispered.

* * *

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to model as good as possible and make her father proud. He would be watching and she wanted him to finally see how much she had improved.

She saw how the girls walked down the pathway and modeled the new designs to her father.

She bit her lip and prayed for everything to go great.

She looked down to check her dress looked fine. She wore a pink dress that was short from the front, showing off her long legs and dazzling high heels, and was long from the back. The fabric covering her chest was decorated with sparkles and the rest of the dress was a light pink. Her long blonde hair was down and curled from the ends.

She took a step forward and started walking towards the pathway. She walked down the pathway focused on her father.

She looked stunning. Everyone that stood around Jude Heartfilia couldn't stop admiring the beauty of the young Heartfilia. She looked stunning. The light makeup she wore made her look like a doll. Her brown eyes sparkled and her lips shined thanks to the lip gloss she wore.

When she finished modeling she let out a breath she had been holding. She turned around to see if her father looked a little impressed or proud of her performance.

However, she found him talking to his bodyguard, Laxus Dreyar. They were both looking at Cana Alberano. She was the new model, who was recommended to Jude by Laxus.

Lucy turned to see Cana model and found herself admiring the women. She was great at it and had the charm to gain the attention. Lucy could see he fathers approving nod for the new model.

When the pageant ended Lucy walked by her father to see if he had anything to say to her.

Hope spreading to her as she passed by him. She really wanted to see if he had remembered or at the very least hear him praise her performance.

However, he completely ignored her. His entire attention was set on the new model. Jude and Laxus talked to Cana and Lucy heard how her father praised the women's performance. Lucy bit her lip and walked quickly to her room.

Her father really had forgotten.

Lucy walked towards her room and found a white haired women standing by her door.

Mira, one of the estates employees, stood outside her room smiling at the blonde.

"You did great out there, Lucy."

Lucy smiled. "Really? I tried my best so I hope it was good enough."

"It was perfect. You were the best out there." Mira told the girl with a smile.

Lucy saw Mira's hand hiding on her back and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you holding?" She asked Mira. She tried peeking but was stopped by Mira.

Mira took her arms out from her back and showed Lucy wrapped box with a huge bow on it.

"Happy Birthday Lucy." Mira sang.

Lucy's eyes went wide and her cheeks turned a slight pinkish color.

"You remembered.." She whispered.

Mira grinned. "Of course I remembered!"

Lucy smiled. "Thank you."

Mira handed her the present and pulled her inside her room.

"This is not it though.."

"Happy Birthday!" Lucy's eyes grew big when she entered her room.

The whole room was decorated with balloons and a huge strawberry cake stood on her pink table. Her pink couch was filled with presents.

She looked around the room and saw almost all of the estates employees grinning and smiling at her.

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Lu-chan!" Her best friend Levy exclaimed as she ran towards her and hugged her.

Lucy hugged Levy back.

"You guys are awesome." Lucy said. Her eyes got watery and tears started running down her cheeks .

"Don't cry Lucy-nee." Wendy, her little sister, walked toward Lucy and cleaned her tears.

Lucy felt someone pull her towards the cake.

"I took all night preparing this cake so I hope you love it." Erza, the estates pastry cook, told Lucy as they stood near the cake.

Levy came and turned on the candles.

"Ok everyone lets sing happy birthday to Lucy!" Mira exclaimed. She ran towards the cake and started singing.

As they all sang to Lucy the blonde felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Even though her father had forgotten, her friends hadn't and they had made it one of the most memorable nights of her life.

That night was filled with laughter, tears and joy.

Erza sticking cake inside Lucy's mouth, Levy making Lucy open all the presents, and Mira video tapping every second of it.

Lucy's nineteenth birthday had really been her best birthday ever.

Once everyone left Lucy's room Mira and the blonde sat at her bed.

"You never opened my present." Mira told the blonde. She handed Lucy the present.

The blonde took it and opened it. She took out a pink leathered book.

"It's for you to write down your story." Mira told Lucy with a smile.

Lucy blushed and looked away.

"Story?" The blonde asked looking at anything but Mira.

Mira giggled. "You can't hide anything from me, Lucy. I know you have a bunch of manuscripts under your bed. Chose one of your stories and write it down on here, ok?"

Lucy looked at Mira and nodded. "I'll definitely write a story on here."

Mira smiled and stood up from the bed.

"Goodnight Lucy." Mira walked over to the door and before closing it she heard Lucy's soft voice.

"Goodnight and thanks for everything."

Mira smiled and closed the door.

Once she was gone Lucy stood up and walked towards her bathroom.

She took off her dress and stood before the mirror looking at her naked body. Her hand went to her belly and she remembered all the cake Erza had made her eat.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she saw her reflection.

"I'm such a pig. How am I supposed to get praised by my father if I'm this fat."

In reality she was a very skinny girl, skinnier then average, but she saw herself as a very fat girl.

Lucy sat down next to her toilet and cried.

Loud vomiting noises were heard around the bathroom. It wasn't because she had gotten sick, it was because she had caused herself to vomit. After all, Lucy was secretly a bulimic girl.

* * *

Cana walked around the Heartfilia's estate with a grin. She had gotten the job she wanted and she would finally gain the amount of money that could give her the riches she had always desired.

"Cana." The brunet turned around and found a very familiar blonde standing behind her.

"What is it, Laxus?" She asked. She turned around to see the blonde man walking towards her.

"Did you do your part of the plan?" He asked her.

Cana grinned. "Of course I did! They'll be coming tomorrow to get the Heartfilia."

Laxus grinned. "Perfect." He took her chin and brought her face closer to his. "You owe me a lot, so you better not leave me down on this. Remember that you have the job you have thanks to me."'

Cana turned her face away from him and rolled her eyes.

"Everything will go as planned.. Tomorrow the men I hired will come and take Lucy. They'll call Jude and tell him they have her and will ask for the money for her return. Which we'll be getting after." Cana explained.

"Im counting on that. If your men mess up you'll be in trouble." Cana pushed him away and walked away.

Laxus watched her walk away and sighed.

"You better not leave me down on this, Cana."

* * *

Lucy woke up early and walked towards her closet. She put on her bikini and decided to go to the pool and lay down to get some sun.

She walked towards the pool and laid down to take the sun on one of the chaise longues.

She laid down and starred at the clear, blue sky.

As she sat there she heard footsteps and tried standing up but before she could even move someone was already covering her mouth.

Her eyes grew big and she tried to scream for help but the persons hand muffled the scream.

Lucy saw a couple of men coming her way. She looked up and noticed a man was holding her and covering her mouth. She felt the other man tying her hands to her back. She tried to run away from them but failed to even move a little.

Tired of having the mans hand on her mouth she bit his hand. The man let out a loud yell and tried taking hold of Lucy again but the girl kicked him in the groin and ran as fast as she could away from the three men.

"Help!" She yelled as she tried running away but another one of the men reached her and covered her mouth again.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster walked around the Heartfilia estate. He was determined to get the job he needed for once and for all.

While he walked towards the Heartfilia's home he heard a women's scream.

He stopped and looked around trying to assure himself that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Help!" He turned towards the direction of the scream and ran towards there.

He ended up arriving at the estates pool. He saw threw men trying to hold a young looking blonde.

Gray ran towards them and punched one of the man.

The other two men turned towards Gray looking surprised.

"Let her go." Gray told the man who was holding Lucy.

The man that held Lucy laughed and shook his head.

"You shouldn't stick your nose on other people's business. Get out of here kid." Gray glared at the man and threw a punch his way.

The punch landed right on the mans nose. Blood stared running down his nose and the other man that stood beside him hit Gray in the stomach making him stumble back.

He fell to the ground and the man kicked him in the face. Blood started running down Gray's face and he tried to stand up but the man kept on hitting him.

Lucy watched in horror and tried moving away from the man that held her. She tried hitting him again but the man moved away.

"That trick won't work on me twice." The man whispered and started pulling Lucy away.

Gray saw the man taking the blonde away. He held the mans foot and stooped him from hitting his face. He stood up and kicked the man, making him fall down on his face.

Gray ran after Lucy and saw a white haired girl come running towards the pool.

"What's going on?!" She exclaimed.

"Call for help. There were three man here trying to take a young girl. Two of them are near the pool the other has the blonde." He told Mira.

Mira's eyes widen in horror as she figured the young blonde to be Lucy. She hurried away to get help and just as she left Gray heard a scream and saw Lucy running away from the man.

He rushed towards the man and stopped him from getting near Lucy.

He punched him in the face and kicked him in the chest making him fall back.

He saw Mira come running towards him with two armed men.

Just as they arrived another scream was heard. Gray turned around and saw the blonde trip and fall into the pool.

His eyes went wide when he saw this. Hadn't she stopped running? Guess not...

Lucy struggled to get out of the water. With her hands wrapped to her back it was extremely difficult to try and swim to the surface.

She stooped struggling and left herself drown.

Was this the end? Would she really die like this? All these questions ran through her head as she kept drowning.

She closed her eyes and felt her body sink into the pool.

Gray jumped into the pool and saw the blonde drowning. He swum towards her and took her in his arms.

He pulled her body to the surface and took her out the pool.

He laid her body down on the ground and stated pumping his hands on her stomach. Soon the blonde woke up and spilled water from her mouth.

She looked up to meet her saviors deep blue eyes.

Her eyes teared up and she hugged Gray.

Gray was at first shocked by he actions but retuned the hug either way.

"Everything's all right now. You're safe.." He told her.

Lucy cried in his chest. Her body shacking from what had just happened.

She looked up at Gray and placed her hand on his bloody cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered as more tears spilled from her eyes.

This was the start of a long journey of discovering what true love really meant. These two would just be two of the many victims of love.

* * *

A/N: So I came up with this story a couple of weeks ago and I was waiting to publish it in maybe a couple more weeks but I just couldn't wait any longer and ended up writing it and uploading it. I'm still not too sure about this story and I don't think it's great but I'll try working on it and try perfecting it.. Well I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bodyguards**

19 Years Ago~

A pregnant Layla walked around the Heartfilia estate smiling at her surroundings.  
She saw her close friend Ur sitting at a table near the garden and joined her.

"Hi Ur." She greeted as she sat down.

"Oh, hi Layla! How's it going?" Ur asked.

"Fine.. I already found out the gender. It's a girl!" Layla announced.

Ur smiled. "I'm glad!"

A little boy walked up to Layla and placed a hand on her belly.

His eyes grew wide and he jumped and moved his hand away from her belly.

"What's wrong Gray?" Ur asked her son.

"I fel it moove." He told his mom. Ur giggled.

"Maybe she's excited to meet you Gray." Layla told him as she patted his head.

Grays cheeks turned pink and he looked away from Layla.

Ur chuckled. "Don't get embarrassed! When she grows up you'll be protecting her from bad guys right? You need to become a strong boy!" Ur ruffled Gray's hair and he pouted.

Layla giggled. "Lucy will need someone strong like you to protect her. So please keep an eye on her."

"Lushy?" He asked.

"That's the name of the little girl that's growing in here." Layla pointed at her belly.

Gray nodded. He put a hand on Layla's stomach and smiled. "Lushy."

Layla and Ur chuckled at the one year olds actions.

They both saw the models from afar. They where having a photo shoot near the gardens.

"So how's your modeling company going?" Ur asked.

"It's going great. I'm glad Jude liked my idea of opening the Love and Lucky company. It keeps me busy. I just hope one day I'll be able to see Lucy model down the walkway like those girls." She told Ur as she stared at the young girls model.

"You'll definitely see her." Ur assured her friend.

"I hope so.." Layla whispered.

* * *

Present Time~

Mira ran towards Gray and Lucy holding towels.

"You two should take a warm shower and change your clothes." She told them.

Lucy and Gray stood up. Lucy's eyes never leaving Gray's.

"I'm glad your safe, Lucy." Mira rushed over to Lucy and hugged her.

Lucy smiled and hugged the girl back. She broke the hug and wrapped the towel around herself.

"Thanks so much for saving Lucy." Mira bowed her head to Gray.

Gray's eyes went wide at the girls actions and he let out a nervous chuckle.

"It was nothing.. I would never let someone get hurt when I'm right here to help."

"Will be taking them to the police." A man with blue hair told Mira.

"Of course. I'll tell Mr. Heartfilia about this, Jellal." Mira answered.

Jellal nodded and walked away with the man tied. Laxus followed Jellal, also holding a couple of men.  
He glanced over at Gray and Lucy. He clenched his fist and turned around.

"Mira-nee! Is Lucy alright!" A young girl with short white hair ran up to Mira. She stopped and took some air in.

She straighten up and fixed her black dress.

"Yeah she's fine." Mira smiled.

The young girl looked past her sister and saw Lucy. A smile spread over her face and she ran up to the blonde.

"I'm glad your safe, Ms. Heartfilia! I got so worried when I heard the screams!" She exclaimed. She hugged the blonde and Lucy sighed.

"I'm fine Lisanna. Thanks to him." Lucy told Lisanna while she pointed at Gray.

Lisanna turned to look at Gray and bowed.

"Thanks so much for protecting Ms. Heartfilia!"

Gray scratched the back of his neck and looked at anything but any of the three girls in front of him.

"It was nothing, really." He said.

"You should stop referring to me as Ms. Heartfilia, Lisanna. Just call me Lucy." The blonde let out a sighed and hugged the towel closer to herself.

"I'm sorry.. It's just feels weird calling you by your name.. Mira Ill take L-Lucy to her room. She needs a hot bath.." Lisanna told her sister and started pulling Lucy towards the big house.

Lucy stopped and turned to glance at Gray one last time.

"Thanks so much for everything!" She yelled and quickly turned and started walking away with Lisanna.

Gray and Mira stared as the two girls walked away. A small giggle escaped Mira's mouth and she placed a hand on her mouth as more giggles escaped.

"What's so funny?" Gray asked her.

"It's just that Lucy had never thanked anyone for anything that isn't myself or her closer friends. She acts coldly towards others all the time. However, she still thanked you.. I'm glad she did.." Mira answered. Her eyes still looking at Lucy's retreating back.

She looked proud of the young blonde.

"My name is Mirajane by the way! But you can call me Mira! I work here and whatever is that you came to the Heartfilia estate for I would like to help you.. You saved Lucy and I'm in your debt."

"I'm Gray, Gray Fullbuster.. I came here to find a job."

Mira's eyes went wide.

"You're Ur's son?!" She exclaimed.

Gray nodded.

"Oh my, I've heard so much about you from her! I'll gladly help you get a job here!" She pulled Gray over to the big house and they both started walking inside the huge house.

"Everyone around here misses Ur. Even Lucy.. Ur would always tell her stories about when Lucy's mother still lived.. About their dreams, how they became best friends, and she even told Lucy about you! I'm sure Lucy will be very glad to know that your Ur's son." Mira told Gray while they walked towards one of the rooms on the mansion.

Gray noticed two beds inside the room.

Mira walked up to the closet and started looking through the clothes.

"Hm..you seem to be more around Jellal's size then Laxus'. " She mumbled. She took out a suit and placed it on one of the beds.

Grays eyes widen.

"Um..I'm not gonna wear a suit, right?" He asked. He stared at the white haired girl and saw her giggle.

"Of course you are! You can't go up to Mr. Heartfilia with those wet clothes. You also have to look a bit professional, that is if you really want to get the job.." She told him.

Gray sighed and walked towards the bed. He examined the suit and turned to Mira.

"Wont the owner of this suit get mad that I took his clothes without asking?" He asked her.

"I don't think so.. Jellal is very nice guy. I'm sure he won't mind. Just return them when your done taking with Mr. Heartfilia." She answered.

Mira walked towards the door and made her way out.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Will go to Mr. Heartfilia when your done. Also don't forget to shower."Mira told him before closing the door and leaving Gray alone.

Gray saw a door inside the room near the closet and opened it.

He saw the shower and took off his clothes and went inside.

After a quick cold shower he got out and got dried.

Soon he was standing in front of a mirror dressed and ready to get the job.

He walked out the room and found Mira waiting for him.

"You look great!" She complemented as she saw the raven haired man with the black suit. "I'm sure you'll get the job!"

She pulled him over to Jude Heartfilia's office.

Huge doors stood before them and Mira lightly knocked on them.

"Come in."

They both entered the huge office and found Jellal sitting in front of Jude Heartfilia.

Laxus stood behind Jude. His arms strapped around his chest and he wore a stern face.  
His eyes followed the raven haired man. Anger showing deeply inside his eyes.

"Mr. Heartfilia this is Gray Fullbuster, Ur's son, and he would like to work here at the Heartfilia estate. " Mira told the business man.

Jude looked up at Gray and turned to Jellal, who gave a nod in approval.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Heartfilia." Gray said as he bowed his head.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Fullbuster. I've heard from Jellal that you saved my daughter from a group of men that were attempting to kidnap her. I'm very pleased at your work and I'm also thankful. I would really like for you to stay here at the Heartfilia estate." Jude acknowledged.

He looked over at Jellal and stood up.

The blue haired man stood up as well.

Jude walked over to a large window in his office. He noticed Wendy playing around the garden with her friend, Chelia.

"I'm worried that more people will try and kidnap Lucy or even Wendy. My daughters safety is what's most important to me.. That's why I have decide to choose two strong and trustworthy men to guard my daughters with their life.." Jude walked away from the window.

He saw Jellal and Gray standing side by side in front of his desk.

Jude walked over to his desk. He saw Laxus look a little confuse at his words. The two men standing before him didn't look much different.

"That's where you two come in.."'Jude began as he turned towards Jellal and Gray. "I believe you two can protect my daughters.. Jellal you've been working here for some time now and I know that you are a trustworthy man. I've seen you get along with Wendy just fine.. For that reason I will like for you to become her bodyguard." Jude explained.

Jellal looked a bit shocked. He wasn't expecting to become the youngest Heartfilia's bodyguard.

He stood firmly and nodded. "I won't let you down on this sir. I'll protect Wendy with my life and keep her safe."

Jude closed his eyes and nodded in approval.

"As for you Gray. I would like you to become Lucy's bodyguard. You showed to be capable of protecting her today and I trust that you'll keep her safe. Your mother was close to her and I'm sure she'll be able to open up to you and trust you. Please protect them, both of you. They'll all I have left. Don't let me down on this."  
Jude concluded.

"I promise." Gray whispered. Jude nodded.

"You should move in as soon as possible, Mr. Fullbuster." Jude looked over at the dark haired man. Gray bit his lip and nodded.

He was sure Ultear would be able to take care of Ur..

"Alright, that's it for today then. You two may leave now."

"Yes sir." Jellal and Gray said at the same time.  
They both excited the office.

"Thanks for bringing him over, Mirajane." Jude thanked the white haired women.

"It's nothing, Mr. Heartfilia. I'll excuse myself now.." She bowed her head and started walking towards the office huge doors.  
She turned around and glanced at Laxus. Her cheeks turning a deep red when their eyes met.  
She quickly excited the office.  
She closed the doors and walked away from the office.

"Are you sure about this, Jude? I think their might be someone better to become Lucy's bodyguard than that man." Laxus told Jude.

"I think Mr. Fullbuster is fine for Lucy..Layla trusted Ur and I believe that her son is also trustworthy." Jude explained.

He stood up and walked over to the window.

"You'll need someone else to protect the house. After all, Jellal did that but now he'll be busy guarding Wendy..." Laxus commented.

Jude looked away from the window and shrugged.

"We can always find someone else.. I'll ask Mirajane to search for a new guard." He walked over to his desk and looked over at Laxus.

"Why don't you go and tell Mira about this.. She sure looked like she wanted to talk to you." Jude patted Laxus' shoulder and glanced at the door.

"She's probably waiting for you around the office." Jude joked.

Laxus rolled his eyes.  
"Sure, sure. I'll tell Mira to search for a new guard." Laxus walked over to the door and glanced at Jude.

"I'll take my leave now, sir." He bowed and walked out the office.

Jude sighed. He looked at a picture in his desk and picked it up. Layla stood with Lucy.  
They both were smiling.  
How he wished he could see Lucy smile like that again.

* * *

"So you're Ur's son, huh?" Jellal stated as they walked around the mansion.

Gray nodded.

"Well It's nice meeting you, Gray. I'm Jellal. I hope we both get along." Jellal placed out his hand to Gray.

Gray smiled and shook his hand.  
"The same, Jellal."

"If you want I can walk you around the mansion..So you can get used to this place.." Jellal suggested.

"Yeah, I would actually appreciate if you did.." Gray answered. He looked around the mansion and already felt like he could get lost in this huge place.

Jellal grinned. "Great! Lets get going then!"

They both walked around the mansion and finally stopped at the kitchen.

"This is the best place. It's my favorite spot to come to. Every single worker always comes here to talk and rest." Jellal told Gray.

They walked towards the huge kitchen.  
A table stood on the middle of the kitchen.  
Many people sat around the table laughing and talking with each other. Gray noticed all of them wearing the Heartfilia uniform. Every single person that stood inside the kitchen were the Heartfilia employees.

"Jellal! It's nice to see you around here! Would you like to eat anything?!" A big man with white hair yelled. He held a frying pan and wore a white double-breasted jacket.

"Nah, I'm not hungry at the moment. But thanks, Elfman." Jellal and Gray walked over to the bar where Elfman stood at.

"Alright then. And who are you? Never seen you around?" Elfman asked Gray.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia's bodyguard." Gray answered.

"Ur's son..?Well it's nice meeting you. I'm Elfman by the way. I'm the Heartfilia estates chef." Elfman introduced himself.

"Glad to meet you, Elfman."

"Elfman I just finished making this apple pie! Try it and tell me if its good." A red haired women came running towards Elfman holding a huge apple pie.

She shoved it to his face. Elfman took the pie away from her and took a slice.

"It's delicious!" Elfman exclaimed while he chewed.

"Great! I'm going to go make more!" She turned around and started walking away. Elfman grabbed the rest of the pie and started eating it.

"You guys want any?" He asked before eating it all.

Gray shook his head.

"I do!" Jellal exclaimed. He wanted to taste Erza's pie.

"I can make more if you want..." Erza walked over to the men holding a bunch of apples.

"That'll be a good idea cuz I know Elfman doesn't want to share." Jellal answered.

Elfman took the pie closer to him. "Its too good! You can't blame me!"

Erza smiled. "I'll gladly make more! Just wait a bit Jellal!" A light blush spread on her cheeks when she saw him smile and nod.

"I'll wait." He told her.  
She nodded and ran off to make him a pie. And she would obviously try to make it a thousand times better then the one and gave Elfman.. After all this pie wasn't for anyone, it was for Jellal.

Gray noticed how Jellal's eyes followed the red haired girl and he raised an eyebrow.

"You like her?" He asked.

Jellal's eyes went wide and his cheeks turned red.

"W-what?! D-don't say weird things!" Jellal exclaimed with a very flustered expression.

"Weird things? I was just stating what I thought... But I guess I was wrong." Gray shrugged and looked away.

Elfman chuckled. "A real man doesn't hide his feelings for a women!" He exclaimed.

Jellal blushed a deep red and covered Elfman's mouth.

"Don't yell out weird stuff!" Jellal hissed.  
He checked to see if Erza had noticed anything and sighed when he saw her concentrated on the pie.

Gray saw a little girl with long blue hair approach them.

When her brown eyes caught Jellal's blue hair a grin spread across her face.

"Jellal!" She ran up to the man and hugged him.

Jellal turned and saw the little Heartfilia hugging him. He grinned and patted her head.

"Oh, hey Wendy.. Whatcha doing around here?" Jellal asked.

Wendy broke the hug and looked up at the tall man.

"Chelia had to go home and I thought I could come and hang out here." She answered.

She turned to Gray and smiled.

"Are you a new employee?" She asked.

Gray nodded. "Im Gray. Lucy's bodyguard."

"Lucy-nee's bodyguard? Does that mean that'll also be getting a bodyguard?" Wendy asked.

Jellal smiled. "Yep. From today on I'll be your bodyguard." He told her.

Wendy's eyes went wide and a smile filled her face.

"Really?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah." Wendy hugged Jellal.

"I'm glad it's you." She whispered.

Jellal smiled and hugged her back.

Wendy broke the hug. "I'll go look for Lucy-nee! I'll see you later!" She waved goodbye and ran off to see her sister.

She really didn't have any reason to go search for her sister but it was the first thing that popped in her mind. She really didn't want Jellal to see the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

Once she was far away from the kitchen she rested her body on a wall and took a deep breath.  
Her cheeks were a deep red. She was glad she would be able to spend more time with Jellal now that he was her bodyguard.  
A hand clutched near her chest where she could feel her loud heartbeats.

"Why is love so complicated, Layla-san?"

* * *

Mira sighed as she walked around the mansion. She had lost sight of Gray and now she couldn't congratulate him on getting the job.

"Mira." She turned around and saw Laxus standing right behind her.

"What's wrong Laxus?" She asked him.

He walked over to her and handed her a paper.

"Jude needs a new guard for the mansion. He asked me to tell you to find a new one." He told her.

Mira nodded. "I'll look for one then.." She said and turned around. She tried leaving but was held back by Laxus.

"Can we meet tonight? By the garden. Where we always meet up at.." He whispered.

Mira's eyes went wide and her cheeks turned red.

"I-I'm not too sure if I can.." She answered looking down.

Laxus pulled he over to his chest and held her close to him.

"I'll be waiting for you, so please show up." He whispered on her ear.

Mira blushed a deep red and nodded. "I'll try my best to go see you."

Laxus let go of her. Mira walked away from him and glanced at him before completely disappearing into the other hallway.

"So you have someone else to play around with?" Laxus turned around and saw Cana walking up to him with a smirk.

"Mira's different.. I don't play around with her. She's special." Laxus answered.

"It's hard to believe that your actually serious about her.. After all, you've been playing around with me for quite a while." Cana whispered. Her face only centimeters away from Laxus. Her body pressed to his as she bit his ear.

Laxus pushed her away. "Don't try and act like nothing happened." He hissed as he remembered the total failure the kidnaping turned out to be.

Cana sighed. "The guy that saved her knew what he was doing! It's not my fault he got in the way!" Cana exclaimed.

"Well 'that guy' is now Lucy's bodyguard! We'll be having to deal with him a lot more so you better find better kidnappers." Laxus murmured.

Cana rolled her eyes. "Well if that guy is with Lucy then will just go after the little sister."

Laxus glared at her. "It's not that simple. Jellal is Wendy's bodyguard and he's just like Fullbuster. Both of them won't go down without a fight. So you'll need to find quite a strong group of kidnappers."

Cana sighed. "Alright, alright."

She wrapped her arms around Laxus' neck and kissed him.

Their body's getting closer and closer as they made out.

"You know I can give you what she can't." Cana whispered as she took her lips away from Laxus'.

She walked away slaying her hips.  
A grin spreading on her face when she turned around and saw Laxus completely aroused.

"You know where to find me when you need me." She told him.

Laxus clicked his tongue and walked away.

Cana chuckled and walked away.  
She would definitely not loose Laxus to Mirajane.

* * *

Mira walked towards the kitchen and found Gray and Jellal chatting.

"Hey guys! Congrats on your new job!" She exclaimed.

They both smiled.

"Thanks."

"Here's the apple pie!" Erza walked over to Jellal and handed him the pie.

"Thank you!" Jellal sliced a peace and started chewing.

He blushed and grinned.  
"It's delicious!" He announced.

"You should try some, Gray." He suggested Gray while he took another peace.

"I'm fine." Gray assured the blue haired man.

Jellal shrugged. "More for me then!"

Erza smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I always like all the desserts you make." Jellal told her with a smile.

Erza blushed and looked away.

"I-I should go back to work.. See you later!" She rushed away from Jellal and into a room inside the kitchen.

Jellal raised an eyebrow. "Strange.." He shrugged it off and kept eating.

"You're quite dense, huh?" Gray commented.

"Whatcha mean?" Jellal asked before shoving another peace of pie inside his already full mouth.

"Never mind." Gray sighed and turned towards Mira. He noticed the paper she was holding and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" He asked her.

Mira turned towards Gray and noticed his gaze on the paper.

"Oh this? It's just a request from Mr. Heartfilia. He needs a new guard for the mansion since Jellal is now Wendy's bodyguard." Mira answered.

"So you need to find someone?" Gray asked and Mira nodded.

"Why? Do you know someone?" Mira asked.

Gray grinned. "Yeah, I have a friend that's been looking for a job and I'm sure he'll love to work here." Gray answered.

Mira smiled. "Great! Bring him tomorrow! The job is his!" Mira exclaimed.

Gray nodded.

"Alright I need to go see Lucy. Why don't you come with me so you can introduce yourself as her new bodyguard, Gray?" Mira suggested.

Gray bit his lip and shrugged. "I guess I should go with you.." He stood up and felt Mira pull him away from the kitchen.

"See you Gray!" Jellal waved.

"Yeah. I'll give this back to you later!" Gray pointed at the suit he still wore as he yelled at Jellal.

"Oh don't worry about that! Give it to me whenever you can!"

Gray nodded and exited the kitchen.

Mira walked him through the corridors.  
The endless walk ended when they stood before two large white doors.

"Ready?" Mira asked whit a smile.

Gray sighed. "I guess."

Mira opened the huge doors and they saw Lucy standing by her balcony.

Her long hair blowing with the wind. Her pink dress also blowing. Her gaze never leaving the clear blue sky.

"Lucy?" The blonde slowly turned towards them.

Her eyes brightened when she saw Mira. Her gaze caught Gray and their eyes locked for a few seconds.  
His deep blue eyes never leaving her brown ones.

"Lucy, this is Gray Fullbuster. He'll be your bodyguard from today on." Mira told the blonde.

Lucy's eyes went wide.

"Y-you're Gray F-Fullbuster?!"

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Victims of Love! Thanks for reading!

~IceKeys121


	3. Chapter 3

**_Victims of Love_**

**_Chapter 3_**

8 Years ago~

An eleven year old Lucy ran around the gardens with a bouquet of flowers. Every flower that picked her interest would be torn from the grass field.

She wanted to gather as many flowers as possible so Ur would make her the crown she had promised.

As she walked through the gardens she noticed a group of girls wearing beautiful gowns modeling from afar.

Lucy walked closer to where they were at and her eyes sparkled as she saw the beautiful dresses. The girls wore beautiful makeup that complimented their dresses. The way they were able to walk so perfectly with those heels memorized Lucy. They looked like real life dolls. Some of them looked fairly similar to her own dolls.

"Beautiful.." She whispered as she continued to watch the pageant from afar. She noticed her father watching the pageant from up close and thought of walking over to him, but just as the thought came it disappeared. He would surely get her in trouble for coming out of the house without permission.

She held the bouquet closer to her chest and she smiled with praise as the girls continued to model. She wanted to become just like them, a real life doll.

When she saw her father get up she quickly hide behind a tree. She waited for him to walk away from the pageant before stepping out from behind the tree.

She sighed once he was gone and walked over to the girls, who seemed to be taking a break.

She shyly walked over to them and when they noticed the younger girl's presence they all smiled at her.

"What bring your here, Ms. Heartfilia?" One of the girls asked her. She had long raven hair, that reminded Lucy of the night sky, and wore a long dark blue dress. She looked like a princess from the picture books her mother used to read to her.

She crouched to her size and patted the young blonde's head. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"I-I wanted to get to meet real life d-dolls s-so maybe one d-day I can become one myself." She stuttered.

The girls around her giggled at the little girl's cuteness.

"One day? I think you're already a doll..I've never seen such a cute little girl before. How about you? Have you girls ever seen such a cute princess?" The girl asked the other models.

They all shook their heads and smiled at Lucy.

Lucy blushed. "Princess?" She asked.

The girl smiled. "Yeah, you're a little princess that someday will become a beautiful model."

Lucy's eyes widen and her face brightened up with joy. "Really?"

The raven haired model nodded. Lucy grinned and picked up her bouquet.

She took out a blue lobelia from her bouquet and placed it on the model's long raven hair.

The girl looked at Lucy with a small smile adorning her face. She help Lucy place the flower on her hair.

"It looks nice with your dress." Lucy mumbled looking away.

The girl giggled. "I think it does as well. Great match." She winked at Lucy and the blonde giggled in response.

The model looked over what she was wearing and when her eyes caught sight of her necklace she smiled and took it off.

"This is for you. Keep it as a charm, a reminder of keeping and realizing this dream of yours. It'll be your lucky charm for when you become a model." Lucy's eyes sparkled when she saw the necklace.

The girl handed her the necklace and Lucy looked at the small heart that adorned it. It was a silver heart filled with shinny diamonds.

Lucy turned towards the girl and hugged her. The young model look shocked by the little girl's actions at first but soon hugged the girl back.

"Lucy!"

The blonde brooked the hug and turned over to meet a worried Ur running her way.

"Ur-san?" Lucy asked as the short haired women checked Lucy from head to toe, trying to see if something had happened in the short time the girl had disappeared from her sight.

"Few, it looks like your fine. I told you to not leave the gardens, Lucy. You shouldn't disobey orders. Next time they'll be consequences, do you understand?" Ur told the girl.

"Yes, I understand."

"Alright. Lets get going or I wont make you the crown." At the mentioning of the crown Lucy smiled and walked over to Ur.

"Hope she didn't bug you too much girls." Ur told the young models with an apologetic smile.

"Oh no. She's a great girl. She actually was no trouble." One of the models assured Ur.

The older women sighed and nodded. "Lets go Lucy." She started pulling the young blonde but Lucy walked away from her and ran up to a dark haired model.

The little girl hugged the model and whispered in her stomach, "I'll cherish the necklace. Thank you."

The young model watched as the girl ran off to catch up to Ur, who had started to walk towards the Heartfilia mansion.

"She's an exact replica of her mother. Right, Lobelia?" A young model with long brown hair walked up to the raven haired girl that still looked at the retrieving back of the young Heartfilia.

"Yeah. She's going to grow up to look just like Layla-san. I'm sure of that." The girl answered as she held the blue lobelia flower Lucy had given her.

"She's quite the special girl."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"All done!" Ur exclaimed as she placed the last flower on the crown.

She handed Lucy the crown and the young blonde grinned when she placed it over her head.

"Do I look like a real princess, Ur?" She asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Ur giggled. "Of course you do"

Lucy smiled as she played with her long pink nightgown and imagined it was her princess dress.

Ur picked her up and placed her in her bed. "Well this princess should go to sleep."

Lucy pouted. "But I'm not sleepy..Can you tell me a story?"

Ur sighed. "Alright...Hm..Their was once a young, beautiful princess called Lucy."

"Me?" The blonde asked. Ur smiled. "You said you were a princess, right? Well ever princess should have a story."

Lucy smiled and nodded. "She was being kept in a tower that was guarded by a terrifying dragon. She wished she could leave the tower and become a model. One day her prince came and battled the terrifying dragon. He killed the dragon and climbed the tower to save her. He pro-" She stopped when she felt Lucy pull the bottom of her shirt.

"Why didn't you give the prince a name?" The little girl asked as she rubbed her eyes. A yawn escaping her lips.

Ur chuckled. "I didn't think a name would be necessary.. Well, prince..um..What would be a good name?..Oh I know! So prince Gray climbed up the tower and rescued princess Lucy. He promised he would always protect her from any evil guys that would try to hurt her. Always stand with her and help her accomplish her dreams. No matter what.." Ur finished and noticed Lucy had already fallen asleep.

She pulled the covers over Lucy and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, princess Lucy."

She saw the little girl smile in her sleep as she walked over to the door.

Before she closed the door she heard Lucy whisper something that made her giggle.

"Gray..."

* * *

Present Time~

"You're Ur's son?" Lucy asked as she walked over to Gray.

"Yeah. And Its a pleasure to be able to serve you as your bodyguard, Ms. Heartfilia." Gray gave a small bow.

Lucy sighed. "Just call me Lucy, please, no need to be formal." Gray stood up straight and nodded.

"How's Ur doing?" Lucy asked.

"She's doing much better. She'll start rehabilitation soon. Maybe in less then half a year she'll be able to start walking again." Gray answered looking away from the blonde.

Lucy sighed. "I'm glad to hear she's better. I had been so worried and my father doesn't let me escape this prison. Maybe he'll let me visit her with you.."

Gray looked over at Lucy and smiled. "I'm sure he'll approve of that."

Lucy smiled back. "Well, It's a pleasure to get to finally meet you, Gray. " She placed her hand out to Gray and he quickly took her hand in his.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lucy." The blonde blushed slightly when she heard him say her name.

Mira stood in the background staring at the couple as they shook hands. The way their eyes locked on each other made Mira believe that love would soon blossom between the two.

She sighed and looked away. How she wished her love life wasn't as complicated as it was.

* * *

"I'm home!" Gray announced as he walked inside his small house.

"How did it go?" Ultear asked as she came rushing down the stairs.

Gray grinned. "I got the job!" He exclaimed. Ultear grinned and hugged her younger brother.

"I'm glad you did." She broke the hug and noticed Gray was holding unpacked bags.

"What are does for?" She asked. Gray looked at the empty bags an sighed.

"I need to move in at the Heartfilia's." He answered. Ultear sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Ur." She assured him.

Gray smiled and looked over at the stairs. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep a few minuets ago." Just as Ultear finished someone knocked on the door.

She walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Gajeel, holding a couple of bags.

"So what's this job about? And why do we have to move in?" Gajeel asked Gray as he stepped in side the house.

Gray grinned when he saw his friend. "Well we're becoming bodyguards." Gray told him.

Gajeel dropped his bags. "What?!" He exclaimed.

Ultear glared at the long haired man. "Idiot..Don't raise your voice. Ur just fell asleep." She hissed.

Gajeel put hand in front of him and apologized. Ultear sighed and walked up the stairs mumbling about not wanting to hang out with a pair of idiots.

"So bodyguards?" Gajeel asked. Gray nodded. "Its not as bad as you think. Everyone is really nice around the mansion."

Gajeel sighed. "Well its better than not having a job. I'll take what I can get..So when are we moving in?"

"Right now. Just give me a minuet..I want to go check on Ur and get my stuff packed."

Gray walked up the stairs and quickly packed everything he needed. Once he finished he placed the bags near the stairs and walked over to Ur's bedroom.

She slept peacefully in her bed and Gray made his way to her bed as quietly as he could. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and smiled.

He placed a hand over her cheek and brushed some of her dark hair away from her face. He felt someone grab his hand and his eyes grew wide when he saw Ur awake and staring at him as she held his hand.

"I heard you tell Ultear that you got the job..I'm glad you did." She whispered. Gray smiled. Ur had always had quite the sense of hearing.

"Yeah, from today on I'm Lucy's bodyguard." Ur looked up at Gray and smiled.

"Lucy's bodyguard..You better take good care of her." Ur told him as she caressed his cheek.

"I know, Ur. I'll protect her, so don't worry." Ur nodded and slowly her eyes closed and slumber had taken her once again.

"Are you ready? Because Gajeel is teaching some weird things to Meredy. I want him out, NOW." Ultear walked inside her mother's room and pulled her younger brother out the room.

"I'll see you later then. Take good care of her." Ultear nodded. "Don't worry about her. Try and concentrate on your job, everything here will be taken care of" She assured him.

Gray nodded and made his way down the stairs. He pushed Gajeel out the door and waved goodbye to Ultear before leaving.

"Ready?" Gajeel asked as Gray stepped away from the door.

"Never been more."

* * *

Mira walked through the gardens singing a soft lullaby. She noticed Wendy sitting on a field of flowers and walked up to her.

"He loves me..he loves me not..he loves me..he loves me not..Ah this is so frustrating! Why does it always end in not!" Mira giggled as she saw Wendy pick another flower and start again.

"You know, thats not always true." Mira told the younger girl as she took a sit next to her.

Wendy looked up at Mira with teary eyes. "It's not?"

"Of course not? How can this tell if he loves you or not?" Mira asked pointing at the flower that now missed some of it's petals.

Wendy sighed. "Chelia said it worked..Either way I know its true. He doesn't have any romantic feelings towards me.. I know he likes someone else." Wendy murmured as she covered her face with her knees.

Mira patted her head. "I'm no expert in love but I'm sure this boy you like is very dumb in letting such cute girl go. You're worth a lot so don't stress over boys. You're still young and have a lot to go before you can really experience love so don't worry, alright?"

Wendy raised her head. "I guess..But I really love him, Mira-san!" Wendy moved over to Mira and hugged her.

Mira sighed and patted her head. Love was such a hard thing to deal with and more if you were as young as Wendy.

"Wendy!" The young girl quickly stood up at the sound of his voice.

"Jellal." Mira noticed the small blush that formed on Wendy's cheeks.

"Damn Wendy.. I was looking for you everywhere! I got so worried. Please don't ever run off like that again, alright? If you don't want to be at the kitchen just tell me." Jellal gave her a small pat on the head and turned to Mira.

The white haired women smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Chelia just got here, lets go meet up with her." Jellal told Wendy who gave him a small nod.

She turned around and quickly mouthed a thank you before walking off with Jellal.

Mira sighed and stood up. She looked at her watched and fixed her dress.

"I should start heading over to meet Laxus.." She looked up at the clear blue sky and felt the breeze blow her long white hair around her.

She moved her hair from her eyes and turned to look forward only to find a very familiar blonde standing in front of her.

"Laxus.." He walked over to her and crashed his lips onto hers. She whimpered from the kiss and felt her knees go weak.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. She loved this man, he was her everything, and she could only hope he felt the same for her.

A few steps away from the couple, a brown haired women hide behind a tree and glared at the white haired women.

"You're not going to take him away from me, Mira. Don't even think I'll go down without a fight.." Cana hissed as she stared at the couple.

She felt a light touch on her shoulder and quickly turned around.

"What do you want?" Cana asked irritated.

"I just thought it was kind of creepy that you kept on staring at them as they made out." The man that had tapped her shoulder stated with a shrug.

Cana glared at him and pushed him away, giving herself space to walk away from the tree.

"Don't start to irritate me, Bixlow, I'm not in the mood today." Bixlow sighed and followed the brunette.

"Did you do what I asked you too?" Cana asked as she turned around.

"When have I ever failed you? Of course I did it! They'll be coming to meet you tomorrow to discuss the plans to kidnap the young Heartilia." Bixlow answered her with a smirk.

Cana grinned. "Perfect."

* * *

Gray and Gajeel walked inside the Heartfilia mansion and Gajeel looked at the huge house with wide eyes.

"This looks like a damn castle!" He exclaimed.

Gray sighed and turned to see the youngest Strauss run towards them.

"Gray-san your room is ready. I'll be walking you two to your room."

"We're sharing a room?" Gajeel asked the young employee as they followed her through the halls.

She nodded. "Yes, . You and Gray we'll be sharing rooms."

"Mr. Redfox? It makes me feel like I'm Metalicanna...Just call me Gajeel, um..Whats your name again?"

"Lisanna. Its nice to meet you, Gajeel." She turned and smiled at him. Gajeel made a mental note to try and remember her name.

"What's here?" Gray asked as they passed by two hugged wooden doors.

"Oh, this? It's the mansions library. You should get familiar with this place, Gray. Lucy loves coming here." Gray nodded and looked over the door.

A girl passed by them holding a bunch of books. They were all stacked in her arms, there were so many that Gray and Gajeel couldn't see the girls face.

"Levy, you don't need help?" Lisanna asked as she saw the girl walk passed them.

"Oh, no Im fine, but thanks Lisanna." The girl answered.

Just before she reached the huge wooden doors the books fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" The blue haired girl went on her knees and stared picking up the books.

She saw someone pick up some of the books and quickly looked up to meet with a pair of red eyes.

"I'll help you take these inside." He told her as he picked all the books up.

"T-Thanks." Levy opened the doors and Gajeel walked in behind her.

"You can drop them here." She told him as she pointed to a huge table in the middle of the room.

Gajeel placed the books down and looked around the huge library.

"I've never seen such a huge library..Not that I've been to many, but still its huge."

Levy giggled at the mans words. "I'm Levy by the way." She said as she placed her hand out to him.

Gajeel looked down at the small girl and finally got to see what she really looked like.

One word popped up in his mind, 'cute'. Well, small was the first.

"I'm Gajeel." He took her small hand in his bigger hand.

She smiled. "Are you a new employee here?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm the mansions guard." He mumbled.

"You guess?" Levy asked as she giggled.

Gajeel sighed. "And you? Are you the mansions bookworm?"

"I guess." She answered with a smirk.

Gajeel smiled and shook his head. For some weird reason he thought moving here wouldn't be so bad anymore.

"Gajeel! We're still waiting for you! So get your dumb ass here! You can flirt with her later!" Gajeel heard Gray yell out from the door.

"That idiot." He mumbled as he started walking away.

"See you later." He heard the small girl call out. He turned around and nodded.

"See you around, shrimp."

"Shrimp." Levy giggled at the pet name and sat down and started looking through her books.

"Gajeel, huh?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! And sorry for taking so long in updating! I had a major writers block on this story! But I got back on track with it and will try to start updating it faster!  
Thanks again!

~IceKeys121


End file.
